Adjustable and lockable hinge assemblies for bracketing are well known in the art and typically comprise a limited degree of range of motion aligned with a central hinge axis, as exemplified by door hinge assemblies.
Designing and assembling these hinge elements is ordinarily complicated since dimensions, load factors, code requirements, and aesthetics converge to present brackets which are labor and component intensive. Often bracketing assemblies will have many component parts and require several tools for assembly. Moreover, with current technology, bracket assembly require broader ranges of hinge adaptability than what is provided in the art, and even when a custom design is presented, the bracket assembly is time consuming.
Various types of adjustable and lockable hinge assemblies are used for securing bracketing components or bracketing assemblies integrally or to other external structures, and/or immobilizing and/or adjusting one component with respect to another component about a common axis. Many ready to assemble bracket assemblies utilize location dependent uprights or support members that multiply the effort needed to design and assemble adjustable and lockable hinge assemblies and that intensify the complexity of the process.
Presently most adjustable and lockable hinge assemblies for bracketing are installed by the seller because of the complexity of assembling. Thus, many bracketing assemblies are handled fully or most fully assembled which presents bulky cargo that takes up considerable amount of space and is difficult to transport.
Additionally, when one part of a piece of an adjustable and lockable hinge assembly is damaged, often the entire product must be returned instead of the damaged part. For example, often when an adjustable and lockable hinge element for an upright or support bracketing assembly fails or is defective the entire bracketing assembly must be replaced.
Finally, the adjustable and lockable hinge assembly needs to be supported by adequate and aesthetically pleasing attachment components for securing one or more of the hinge assemblies to one or more bracket assemblies or fixed support structures.